Birthlegend
by Eckmulzvydr
Summary: - Dawn ? - Oui-da, mâche distraitement sa part de pizza sans prêter plus d'attention à l'auteur. - J'ai eu une épiphanie, tu sais. Alors à ce qui paraît, ta vie est une immense fanfic type Marvel-DC-Sonic-Charmed-StarWars-DoctorWho et 'fin bref tu... - Chut. - Quoi 'chut' ? - L'histoire de ta vie à toi va commencer Eckmulzvydr, et je ne raterai pas ma série préférée (rire)... .


_Luxuria._

\- Mon père... écouterez-vous ma confession ?

\- Tout ce qui sera échangé ici ne passera que par moi et Dieu, Dieu seul... ma fille.

\- Parfait.

\- En ce cas... je vous laisse la parole.

\- Je ne suis qu'une ombre rouge, à travers cette grille. Cependant, pour votre bien... promettez-moi de taire à votre jugement cet infime détail.

\- Si tel est votre souhait.

\- Bien. Je voudrai d'abord vous confier mes pêchés.

\- Le Seigneur vous écoute.

\- Ces derniers mois... furent à la fois les plus enrichissants et les plus éprouvants de ma vie. J'ai fait plus de découverte ces derniers jours que vous n'en ferez jamais en tant que prêtre... sur la voie où vous vous êtes engagé, s'entend.

\- Quelle voie ?

\- Celle de la soumission à un culte qui nie ce que je suis, non ?

\- ... continuez, voulez-vous bien ?

\- Dès mon arrivée ici... tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir, bien des mondes, bien des âmes... et en tant que femme, le plus sincère, exigeant, et impétueux volontairement emmerdeur de la raison des sentiments : l'amour. Je ne vais pas prétendre l'avoir vécu, ni vaincu de la plus transperçante des manières, je l'admets, j'en conviens. Non, plus exactement, mais attention pas moins noblement, j'ai pu comme... cohabiter, découvrir du bout de mes doigts son apparition, partagée au sein d'une expérience qui n'est autre que physique et psychique, profondément osmotique. De la communication d'âme à âme à l'état pur. C'est sur ce point que je devrais me confesser, non ? D'éducation, il serait attendu que je m'en veuille pour ça. J'ai donc, durant cette période, vécu d'innombrables aventures… avec des femmes, presque exclusivement. Et je puis vous affirmer, cœur et âme, que je ne me sens rien à me reprocher en ces actes, ou mon comportement vis-à-vis de ces actes, de ce sentiment ressenti et partagé simultanément dans la plus grande des complicités, et avec sincérité. Et je remercie les cieux, la terre et le destin de m'avoir fait croiser le chemin de Patience, de Sue, de Natasha, de Malicia, de Tigra, d'Elektra, de Melissa et Karla, de Page, d'Olama et des autres... . Au passage : je me fiche complètement de vos concepts de sexualité hétérogame, hétérogène, hétérosexuel. Voyez-vous... la raison du déclin de la puissance de votre dieu, ce sont ces foutues traditions dénuées de sens, que vous vous entêtez à conserver.

\- En effet... il y a lourd à confesser. Considérons au moins le simple fait que vous soyez venue représente le point de départ à votre rédemption.

\- Une minute. Il y a méprise. Je n'ai aucun regret concernant mes actes.

\- Je ne vous comprends plus, ma fille... .

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Vous n'êtes pas mon père. Encore moins le vieux, là-haut. D'ailleurs, si je suis ici, c'est pour que vous lui confiez un message. De la part d'Orgia.

\- Qui est ?

\- "Toi et ta conception stupide de l'existence... ne t'attaques plus jamais à ma mère, sinon je te refais la tronche façon tartare. »

\- Comment osez...

Flash. Un éclat de lumière rouge traverse le confessionnal, faisant trembler le sol et l'église toute entière.

La jeune femme a disparu.

Catwoman s'arrête un instant.

\- Au fait, quel est ton nom ?

\- Dawn.

Les deux femmes arrivent au châtelet luxueux, en partie dissimulé par les grands pins et les fougères sauvages. Elles atterrissent souplement devant la porte, ayant pris soin d'éviter d'être vues par la rue. Orgasma-girl descendue du ciel, Catwoman pose la main sur la poignée, lui jette un coup d'œil. "Le vieux sac kaki qu'elle porte sur son costume doit contenir tout ce qu'elle a", pense-t-elle en entrant le code de la serrure. La porte s'entrebâille en grinçant.

\- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, sourit la chatte en une gracieuse

courbette. Orgasma-girl ne répond pas, muette dans l'importance du moment.

La propriétaire des lieux entre, lui intimant de la suivre..

\- Ma maison est grande, je n'ai cependant pas beaucoup de vêtements, dit la justicière.

Elle observe quelques instants Orgasma-girl qui la regarde elle aussi, silencieuse.

\- C'est une maison ? demande-t-elle simplement, l'œil appréciateur.

\- C'est comme ça que je la considère, répond la châtelaine en haussant les épaules. Pas de remarques à propos des tableaux, ça à tendance à me... disons que quand j'étais petite, j'aimais l'équitation.

\- D'accord... pas de problème.

\- Et puis si il y en a un, je n'aurais qu'à me débarrasser de toi, ajoute-t-elle en un gai clin d'œil.

Elle disparaît par la porte, signe discret lui indiquant d'entrer à son tour. La

jeune femme relève la remarque, puis, après que la porte se soit fermée, la suit dans le hall. Elle jette un coup d'œil indifférent aux tableaux anciens, aux armures médiévales. L'escalier l'étonne. Les marches se succèdent, et la voleuse ralentit le pas, voyant sa nouvelle colocataire retardée.

Elles arrivent enfin à une porte noire lustrée, en bois, d'apparence solide.

La porte s'ouvre, et notre protagoniste ébahie peut contempler le salon.

\- Ce..c'est la plus belle pièce que je n'ai jamais... admire-t-elle avant de constater la disparition de la chatte, incrédule.

Ladite chatte revient après une poignée de secondes, des vêtements dans la main.

\- Pyjama de rigueur, affirme-t-elle. Tu m'as dit que tu n'en avais pas.

\- Oui, je, j'ai mes raisons. Merci, dit elle en le prenant avec un demi-sourire.

\- Un short et un vieux t-shirt. Léger mais il fait souvent chaud avec la cheminée centrale. Ta chambre la surplombe.

\- D'accord.

L'invitée jette un coup d'œil à la cheminée en question, constate son imposante taille et le portrait de la jeune femme au dessus du feu hurlant.

Puis son attention revient au pyjama.

\- Une ancienne conquête : tenue spéciale déprime ? demande-t-elle avec politesse. Catwoman scrute ses yeux verts pomme. A-t-elle lu dans ses pensées ? - Bien deviné, avoue la chatte. Les autres sont au lavage : tu me dis si le short est trop large, d'accord ? - OK. - Allez-viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre .

Le short étant finalement à la bonne taille, Dawn abandonne son sac et laisse la chatte lui faire visiter le châtelet. La jeune femme découvre d'un air semi-intéressé les chambres, les salles de jeu. Polie, elle ne parle pas jusqu'au dîner.

\- Assez sympa ton châtelet, s'exprime-t-elle enfin en prenant une raviole avec sa fourchette.

\- Bof, répond la chatte, j'y passe pas la plupart de mon temps.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Ça ne doit pas être très reposant d'opérer à New-York. Donc... tu as quitté Gotham ?

La voleuse redresse son masque, sourit.

\- Oui. Je suppose que lire les vieux journaux suffit pour le savoir... mais, c'est bien, New-York. Il y a, certes, encore moins d'occasions de se reposer mais ça forge le corps et l'esprit. Niveau escalade, c'est l'entraînement rêvé; ça, c'est sûr.

\- Je suppose, oui.

\- Mmm. Si tu es ici, c'est pour quoi… le statut de héros, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne serais pas la première disposant de pouvoirs que je croise à être en quête de ce type de reconnaissance.

\- Non, répond celle-ci du tac au tac. La chatte observe la jeune femme, étonnée.

Celle-ci n'a pas bougé d'un cil, observant avec intérêt le petit pois sur la dent de sa fourchette en argent.

\- Mon ambition n'est pas de devenir un héros, ou un soldat soumis à quelconque régime, ou idéal, répond elle alors. Ce que je veux, à la limite, quitte à devenir une légende ou une chimère, c'est rester libre. N'y vois là pas de prétention… j'y suis juste attachée, voilà tout.

\- Je comprends. Et as-tu des raisons qui ont motivé cette décision ?

N'hésite pas à ne rien me dire, si tu le sens comme un

interrogatoire… je suis juste curieuse.

\- Je comprends… ce serait juste long à raconter, en fait.

\- Mmm. En tout cas, si tu veux un conseil : quelle que soit la raison, quelle que soit l'ambition qui t'anime dans tes choix, comme dans tes actes : il faut que tu la suives. Ne décroche surtout pas, c'est une véritable chance.

\- Me..merci.

La fourchette percute l'assiette. Dawn arrête de mâcher.

\- Cependant, des choses m'intriguent, ajoute la chatte en levant les yeux.

\- Nous pouvons en parler plus tard, si tu le veux, précipite Dawn.

\- Pas de problème. Finis ton assiette pour le moment. Tu sais, la cuisinière ne serait sans doute pas contente que tu ne finisses pas ton assiette.

\- Ah. Quelqu'un d'autre vit ici ?

\- Non, sourit la châtelaine en tendant une fourchette menaçante.

 _Lendemain après-midi._

 _Chambre de Catwoman._

Moment M. Dawn s'assied en tailleur.

\- Une journée à parler de tout et de rien. J'ai cru néanmoins comprendre que tu voulais apprendre certaines choses me concernant, ajoute nerveusement Orgasma-girl en redressant son débardeur.

Catwoman répond par le silence. Pendant toutes ces heures, le demi-masque aux oreilles de chat ne l'a pas quitté.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais...

\- J'insiste. Tu m'héberges, après tout. Assieds-toi sur le lit, toi aussi.

Orgasma fronce les sourcils, ferme les yeux, puis les rouvre, paumes ouvertes en position de méditation. La chatte observe, la technique intrigue, comme si... Dawn la interrompt sa pensée.

" Dans la vraie vie, commence la jeune femme, sentant son cœur battre discrètement sous le débardeur, je m'appelle Dawn. Dawn O Ran. Je suis partie à 13 ans de chez mes parents. Une chaude journée d'août, je me souviens encore de la désagréable atmosphère caniculaire. J'ai trimé à faire des petits jobs, malgré mon âge, pour quitter l'État, ou du moins mes parents et, quelques mois, années plus tard, j'ai atterri à Los Angeles, si tu veux bien excuser ce raccourci ".

La voleuse sourcille, lui intime silencieusement de continuer son récit.

" Les connaissances que j'ai pu faire lors de mes voyages m'ont toujours dit qu'en cas de coup dur, c'était là que je pourrais trouver non pas mon bonheur, surtout pas à vrai dire, mais la possibilité de me relever au niveau financier. Des stupidités d'adolescente, où on t'enrôle d'un rien, et pourquoi ? Je rêvais juste, je rêvais déjà de liberté. J'étais seule, sans argent, alors j'ai retroussé mes petites manches et je me suis trouvé une chambre de bonne miteuse que j'ai promis de payer en enchaînant les petits boulots comme serveuse ou à faire la plonge. La jeune femme sourit. Après de longs mois vraiment durs, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des capacités et malgré tout, l'ambition de m'inscrire à la fac s'est ouverte à moi. De plus en plus réelle. Une belle connerie, mais mes connaissances insistaient. Chaque jour, en rentrant du boulot, l'idée m'obsédait davantage. Seulement, l'argent ne suivait pas. J'avais tout juste assez pour pouvoir manger et payer mon loyer. Et il y avait ce gars, qu'habitait à deux pas de chez moi. Un gars sympa, de ces têtes à qui tu fais d'emblée confiance. Il m'a dit " Tu sais que t'es mignonne ", et moi je l'ai écouté. Et ça a fait tilt. Il fallait que je paie mes études... quoiqu'il en coûte. J'avais trouvé la solution.

\- Donc ?

\- Donc, à peine assez âgée... je me suis faite embaucher... dans un night-club. Est-ce-que je te choque ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je te comprends.

\- ... tu m'étonnes, vraiment. Être compréhensive, pour une personne que je ne connais pas encore, est révélateur de qualités certaines... je t'en remercie.

\- … .

\- "… le night-club. Ça marchait pas mal, le patron, un irlandais, était sympa et payait bien. Je réunissais peu à peu les fonds nécessaires pour mes études. Par moment, il m'arrivait même d'aimer ça. Je ne le cache pas, c'est grisant comme sensation. Se sentir belle et apprécié, pour des qualités directement visibles... mais seulement par moment, se rétracte-t-elle. Les hommes sont loin d'être des anges, parfois même sont-ce des sombres brutes. J'avais quand même un certain succès... et quelques fois, on me demandait même des extras... . J'ai d'abord refusé. Puis quand j'ai vu les dates du nouveau semestre, j'ai dû mettre au placard mes convictions et essayer, rien qu'une fois. C'était horrible. À mon « premier rancard », je suis tombé sur un homme brusque et mal éduqué. Un animal presque sauvage. C'est le dernier souvenir clair que j'ai. Un matin, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, je me suis réveillée seule, dans une ruelle déserte, avec une perte de mémoire sur dix jours -j'ai appris ça en lisant les journaux- , rompue de fatigue et de courbatures. Comme si mon corps, et ma tête, étaient passés sous un rouleau compresseur.

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé pendant ces dix jours, je… n'en ai toujours aucun souvenir. "

Dawn se tait, ses mains cachent son visage. Catwoman l'observe attentivement, analyse ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

\- Tu penses qu'il existe un lien entre les deux affaires ? L'homme et le matin où tu t'es réveillée sans mémoire ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Peut être, oui. Mais je n'ai pas pu, par la suite, retrouver cet homme. Je me suis réveillée ce matin-là, la tête contre le bitume, et sans mémoire. Mais il y a autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mes cheveux. Il n'étaient pas comme cela, avant " l'accident ".

Lorsque je suis revenue à moi, ils...ils étaient entièrement teintés en

rouge. Du même rouge que tu peux voir maintenant.

\- Teinture bon marché ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé sur le coup. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de les faire déteindre, d'effacer cela de mon corps, de me teinter à leur couleur d'origine. Mais rien n'y a fait. C'était comme si j'avais … comme une couleur naturelle en fait. Une couleur qui néanmoins refuse toute autre.

Elle expire, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai découvert bien malencontreusement mes pouvoirs, quelques temps après que j'ai pu reprendre mes études de commerce dans le Missouri.

\- Le Missouri ?

\- Oui, j'ai préféré quitter Los Angeles. Plutôt pour fuir mes…

enfin,j'ai mes raisons. Au moment où je suis arrivé à New-York,

je venais de trouver un nouveau job, j'ai entendu parler de vous.

Je me suis rendu là où les médias filmaient l'invasion alien, et maintenant, me voici. Voilà, tu sais à peu près tout… des questions ?

La justicière semble réfléchir. Cette fille, venant de loin, a eu comme une agression sexuelle qui a mal tourné. Et l'amnésie. Un traumatisme lié à l'agression ? La couleur de ses cheveux, ainsi que son curieux pouvoir, semblaient de toute évidence liés à l'évènement. Et au point de ne pas repartir dans sa famille, elle assume tout et prend les devants. Intéressant... reste un point non élucidé.

\- Hem…tu ne m'as pas parlé de tes pouvoirs, de leur vraie nature.

\- Oui... j'en suis resté là. En fait...personnellement, avant d'en parler, je ne pense pas que mes pouvoirs ont influencé ma personnalité. Ils sont différents et à la fois... ce que je suis.

\- Pas forcément. Pouvoirs ou pas, tu es ce que tu es.

Catwoman ferme les yeux.

\- Alors dis-moi... quels sont-ils ? Cela m'a paru comme... étrange, hier.

\- D'accord. En fait… tu vas vite comprendre. Je les ai découvert dans un contexte un peu spécial, comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, avoue la belle jeune femme. Tu sais, j'étais dans un campus, c'est-à-dire rempli d'étudiants plus beaux les uns que les autres.

\- Je n'ai pas connu, mais je comprends bien.

\- J'étais avec un étudiant en management. On avait commencé à passer à l'acte, dit elle sans rougir même un minimum. Il était beau, musclé, et quatter-back dans l'équipe de football.

\- (rires).

\- Bref, on y était déjà et je...je menais le jeu, jusqu'au moment M. C'est là que c'est arrivé. Mon corps, sans que je puisse comprendre ni le pourquoi ni le comment, s'est brusquement entouré d'une aura rouge, transparente. Et mes yeux, (elle marque un temps d'arrêt), mes yeux ont changé de couleur. Catwoman scrute ses yeux verts pomme, intriguée. On était à l'orgasme, mais John, lui, il a ouvert les yeux et m'a vu ! Il a paniqué et pété les plombs. Son cri a failli alerter tout le campus. Le pauvre, il délire maintenant tout seul dans un asile de fous… à cause de moi, me tenant pour une succube, ou le diable incarné. La jeune femme marque un temps de silence. Je suis désolée, je te parle de mon aventure sexuelle sans aucune honte et…

\- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est très intriguant, au contraire... .Tu veux donc dire que tes pouvoirs se déclenchent lorsque tu fais l'amour ou... je n'ai pas bien compris ?

\- Si, si, dans le fondement c'est cela. J'ai remarqué que mes pouvoirs en ont besoin pour s'activer. C'est comme si ils utilisaient comme

moteur, comme source d'énergie, comme si voilà ils… drainaient la

passion autour d'eux. La passion charnelle. J'ai appris, a force de la solliciter seule, dans le secret, que cette énergie ne vient pas de moi, mais du désir provenant de chacun… dont je ne suis que le catalyseur.

\- D'accord… cela explique certaines petites choses alors. Quand tu as agi, hier, j'ai... et les autres aussi je pense, j'ai ressenti une chaleur. Elle rosit légèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas osé le dire avant… mais maintenant, tout s'explique.

\- Alors, me comprends-tu maintenant ? sourit timidement Orgasma.

\- En partie. Je suppose que tu as d'autres secrets. Un peu singulier comme pouvoir, non ? Rit-elle alors. Orgasma-girl… je comprends la signification, maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé ça, ni à Dieu, ni au Père Noël, crois-moi, dit elle avant de rire à son tour. Je...j'ai chaud, s'exclame-t-elle soudain. Je transpire... Qu'est-ce que...

Catwoman retrouve alors ses esprits.

\- Système d'alarme non électrique et écologique, déclare-t-elle alors. L'émission de chaleur du système de chauffage augmente lorsque...

Un bruit imperceptible parcoure l'air, en un instant. Jusque dans la chambre. Un bruit reconnaissable. Du verre brisé. Une fenêtre. Les deux femmes l'entendent.

\- Le pingouin, murmure Catwoman.

\- Qui ? Que ? Connaissance?

\- Ennemi.

Les deux femmes se lèvent silencieusement, traversent le couloir. Descendent l'escalier. Puis arrivent dans l'aile droite. Catwoman avance, collée au mur, puis se cache derrière une vitrine, suivie de près par Dawn. Près de la fenêtre, dans la lumière de la lune, le voleur sourit. Petit, gros, une canne à la main, il a une tête de corbeau et un monocle à la parure dorée. Ses cheveux sont blond vénitien, et il arbore un air narquois en les regardant fixement. Les deux femmes sortent de leur cachette.

\- Pingouin ! s'exclame Catwoman. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là...

encore ?!

Le voleur se tourne, étonné. Puis retrouve sa superbe.

\- Tiens tiens, ricane-t-il, amusé, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais survécu à notre précédente rencontre. Intéressant. Tu as donc été embauchée par la propriétaire du manoir.

\- …

\- Ah, je regrette le temps où nous volions ensemble.

\- Il est révolu. L'intrus ignore la remarque. Et c'est qui ta copine ? Ta souris, dois-je comprendre ?

\- Toujours aussi agréable d'esprit. Tu feras cependant moins le malin quand je t'aurai empalé sur ta canne.

\- Oh, que de violence. Je n'aime pas ça, je suis trop fragile. Puis-je plutôt m'inviter pour le thé ?

Les deux justicières se regardent, craquent leurs jointures simultanément.

\- Sûrement pas, gros lard ! Le thé, c'était i heures, déclare calmement Orgasma-girl.

Les deux femmes se jettent en même temps dans la bataille.

Parfaitement synchronisées. Les deux poings atteignent en même temps leur cible, en remontée parfaite juste sous le menton. Le Pingouin, projeté, tombe lourdement deux mètres plus loin.

Mais se relève.

\- Fais gaffe, prévient Catwoman, ce n'est pas un débutant.

\- Me considérerait-on à ma juste valeur ? ricane avec ironie le voleur en crachant une dent, s'essuyant le sang qui macule son menton.

Il ricane, fouette l'air avec sa canne en direction de la chatte, qui esquive sur le côté. Avec la souplesse et la furtivité d'une voleuse, Dawn se faufile derrière lui, le ceinture, puis le libère juste à tant. Le criminel titube. Grave erreur. Le pied de Catwoman l'atteint en un coup ravageur au creux de la poitrine. Le voleur serre les dents, essaie tant bien que mal de contrer les autres offensives de son parapluie ouvert. Il se retrouve bientôt acculé par les deux comparses devant la fenêtre.

\- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix, déclare-t-il alors, résigné. Il sort de sa canne un fin pistolet à la crosse de nacre.

\- Quel bassesse, soupire Catwoman, en garde malgré tout.

Le pingouin n'a pas le temps de tirer. Orgasma se recroqueville, les poings fermés invoquant le pouvoir. Le couloir entier se teinte soudain de rouge, en une fraction de seconde.

\- Que… ? Les paumes s'ouvrent alors, libèrent l'énergie rouge. Le

pingouin reçoit de plein fouet, est projeté contre la fenêtre, qui explose en morceaux sous l'impact. Orgasma-girl esquisse un sourire.

L'homme disparaît de la fenêtre, émettant un bruit bizarre en tombant dans les buissons. Le combat est terminé.

\- Je t'aurai, Catwoman, tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! râle-t-il tout en disparaissant. Catwoman observe les restes du vieux vitrail, esquisse une moue boudeuse.

\- Je réparerai demain. Au moins, il ne viendra pas nous embêter de si tôt !Catwoman se tient soudain le ventre, frissonne.

\- C'était plus intense que la dernière fois, murmure-t-elle. La pointe de ses seins durcis se dessine sous la chemise de pyjama.

\- J'ai utilisé plus de pouvoir, affirme Dawn.

Elle prend son amie par la taille et la raccompagne dans le couloir.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait ton identité secrète.

\- Il ne la connaît pas. Il pense que je protège la riche héritière qui habite ici.

\- La riche héritière... n'est autre que toi.

\- En effet. Mais, vu les circonstances, il a du penser que c'était toi.

\- Oui, sans doute.

Dawn la pose sur le bord du lit.

\- Désolé...

\- Tu ne pèses pas bien lourd. Dawn se fait une place, s'assoit à côté d'elle. Elle regarde son visage, curieuse.

\- Patience...

\- Oui ? répond Catwoman en tournant la tête.

\- Il y a une chose que je voudrais te demander.

\- ...vas-y.

\- Tu m'as dit ton nom mais... ce masque, tu l'as depuis deux jours. Veux-tu... l'enlever ? Les yeux noirs de la chattes se biaisent, gagnant en couleur sombre.

\- Je savais que tu me le demanderais. Mais... j'ai peur. Elle rapproche son visage, sérieuse. Ce masque... je ne l'ai jamais enlevé devant personne. Les yeux vert pomme ne répondent pas.

\- Je connais un moyen pour avoir confiance, déclare alors Dawn. Mais il est peu commun...

\- … et peu orthodoxe, termine Catwoman, comprenant ses paroles .

\- À quoi bon les barrières existent elles...

\- … si elles ne sont pas faites pour être franchies ?

\- Je... je crois que je suis d'accord, déclarent-elles alors d'une voix commune.

Catwoman repousse nerveusement une mèche. Toutes deux s'observent. Se regardent. Les yeux verts quasi fluorescents expriment tant la peur que la curiosité. Lentement, elle s'approche alors. Curieuse. Penchant sa tête sur le côté, respirant près de sa bouche, elle pose ses lèvres sur celles de Dawn, hésitante. Instant magique. La barrière cède alors. Les langues se rencontrent. Les bouches s'ouvrent et s'unissent, goûtent l'une à l'autre. Le parfum de rose de Dawn frôle les narines de la voleuse. Elles se décollent, se regardent. Puis les corps se découvrent l'un et l'autre. La main rencontre la peau, découvre des territoires inconnus. Elle descend les omoplates, parcourent la colonne et les hanches.

Avec douceur. Dawn frissonne.

\- Je n'avais jamais depuis… la jeune femme la regarde avec des yeux intrigués, ses mains se posent à son tour. Elles glissent sur la chemise, la déboutonne. Le vêtement tombe par terre, sur la pierre froide. La chatte possède une musculature fine, parfaitement déliée, ainsi qu'une poitrine jaillissante, innocemment dissimulée par un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire. Tu es... belle.

La main parcoure les seins, passe sous la dentelle. Patience

se laisse faire, frissonne à son tour. La bouche de la jolie rousse s'approche, l'embrasse à nouveau, longuement, puis, une main toujours sur la poitrine, descend dans son cou. La désireuse penche sa tête en arrière, soupire sous les embrassades qui ne tardent pas à descendre. De plus en plus. Les lèvres rencontrent la poitrine, et la main frôle le dos. Le soutien-gorge se dégrafe, tombe, et la bouche rencontre la pointe du sein durci. La chatte frémit lorsque Dawn redescend, atteint le bas-ventre, puis le pubis où les lèvres s'attardent, après avoir baissé la culotte. Patience écarte les jambes, aux portes d'un chemin de jouissance jusque là livrée par ses seuls soins. La jeune femme se relève, la regarde de nouveau de ses yeux verts, toujours aussi curieux. Langoureuse. Elles s'embrassent encore, tombent sur le lit. Les corps et les langues se mêlent. Les mains découvrent les fesses, sous le short imbibé de sueur. Dawn lui prend les mains, se frotte à elle. Puis s'allonge, repousse les draps. Patience lève une jambe, puis se relève, assise, se dirige vers elle. Elle se penche, embrasse vigoureusement le bas ventre qui se soulève à un rythme rapide. La langue parcoure, le short gêne. Elle le dénoue, le fait glisser, l'enlève, le jette et s'avance, embrasse le sexe au passage. Elle frôle le nombril, embrasse longuement la poitrine, se colle à elle. Les pubis se touchent, lèvres et langues se nouent en un geste unificateur. Le baiser mouille, continue. Dawn mordille la lèvre, embrasse le coin de la bouche. La pression sur la poitrine la fait gémir, elle se plaque au dos de son amie, ses yeux se révulsent. La chatte lui embrasse de nouveau le cou, s'assoit, encore nouée à elle, avec vigueur. Elle enlève le vieux t-shirt, révélant une poitrine généreuse, blanche, et un nombril déjà en sueur. Elle écarte les jambes, accueillant un invité qui n'existait pas et, faute d'invité, les deux sexes se frottent vigoureusement, laissant monter le jus du désir. Catwoman, en position dominante, se frotte vigoureusement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Dawn halète, se relève sur ses coudes. La jeune femme se relève, avance rapidement, plaque son sexe contre la bouche avide et placent ses cuisses entre les cheveux roux. L'invité comprend et aspire, appelle le précieux liquide. Après quelques gémissements et des mouvements réguliers et sensuels, Catwoman réagit, répète, et replace son pubis sur les lèvres, son corps se cabrant pour libérer le cri qui souille la bouche de l'invitée. Puis, voyant le corps de son amie qui transpire de désir, la chatte recule, et, tout en la regardant, se penche. Opère à son tour un cunnilingus, les mains derrière les fesses. Elle soulève les cuisses, l'attire, recommence encore et encore. Son corps s'arque la tête en arrière et un flot argenté déferle, tout comme Dawn au paroxysme de l'orgie. Elles gémissent, évacuant cris et humeurs au maximum. Restent figées. Catwoman s'allonge à côté de Dawn.

Tourne la tête vers elle. Conquise.

\- Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

\- J'y crois volontiers. Moi non plus.

\- Bon, et bien, pourquoi ne pas passer aux présentations, maintenant que nous nous sommes découvertes ? ironise quelque peu Dawn.

\- En effet, pourquoi pas, répond sa nouvelle colocataire avant de rire

nerveusement. Je m'appelle Patience Phillips, déclare-t-elle d'un ton

solennel. Puis elle porte la main à son masque, le soulève. Une cascade de cheveux noirs de jais cache son visage. Elle se retourne vers sa nouvelle colocataire. Et tu es la première à connaître mon visage. Alors ? Des cheveux lisses et magnifiques, un nez petit et fin, des taches de son sur ses pommettes. Dawn n'hésite pas une seconde.

\- Tu es magnifique, déclare-t-elle.

Quelques fois, les histoires peuvent commencer de bien étranges manières. Ce sont les actes certes, mais motivés par les sentiments, qui font les héros, au quotidien... Et les plus grands d'entre eux, sont ceux qui l'ignoreront toujours.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu ressens en ce moment ?

\- Bah... j'ai faim.

\- Ah. Allons manger alors. Pizza ?

\- J'ai _très_ faim.

\- D'accord. Chinois, alors.

\- (grommellements d'intestin). Mon estomac est d'accord.


End file.
